<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>High-Life Debauchery by AzureGigacyber</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557236">High-Life Debauchery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber'>AzureGigacyber</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/F, Harem, Impregnation, Multi, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other, Sex, Threesome - F/F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:55:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>RWBY AU-<br/>Being celebrities as well as business powers of the world, Jaune and Weiss Arc-Schnee hold an occasional 'Get Together' that only a discreet few know about atop the penthouse suite they own. Every now and then they get new 'Members' through discreet means including one fresh-outta-college Rabbit Faunus by the name of Velvet Scarlatina.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Velvet Scarlatina, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Rwby Lemons</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>High-Life Debauchery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>High Life Debauchery</b>
</p><p>
  <b>RWBY</b>
</p><p>
  <b>By Azure/ For Mr What-If</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chapter One- Velveteen Cream-Filling ( Velvet Scarlatina)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a universe where there are no Grimm, Huntsmen, or Dust, there are only everyday people like Faunus and humans in either the high and low societies of life. The high-profile types were considered common celebrities, whose exploits made for great press on the daily tabloids on a regular basis. This made for entertainment in today's mundane world rife with normalcy and relative peace. Outside of all the complacency in modern Remnant, there were plenty of scandalous affairs surrounding the 'Shadier' side of celebrity life. In this case, the focus shines solely on two individuals with a rather high profile and fame that draws others in. One of them being Weiss Arc-Schnee,she is a famed Heiress and owner of the World's most powerful bank; 'Snow Angel'. Her net worth was in the billions and she has not wanted for a single thing in her entire life, but that did not mean she was conceited or bourgeoisie with her blessings. Despite her haughty and uptight demeanor, she was a rather kind girl and considerate girl, who was currently married to her equally famous husband Jaune Arc. He is the proprietary owner of the Arc family farming business, they met at a dinner party and quickly fell in love, leading to the arranged business-merging marriage of both individuals as well as their businesses. Snow Angel Bank merged with Arcadia Produce and the two became a financial superpower taking the world by storm, but most importantly of all they became the celebrity couple of the year nearly every year following their marriage. Together they essentially became the Queen and King of Remnant and even had a total of ten children along the way, making many wonder just how much of a tiger was Jaune Arc in the bedsheets. Their mundane everyday exploits would always be a highlight topic of intrigue and popularity all over the internet and needless to say it was a journalist's job to get a good scoop on their exploits to make a decent paycheck. This applied to one very desperate bunny-eared journalist named Velvet Scarlatina, who was eager to uncover something juicy that no doubt went on behind closed doors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm, how to shine your Atleasian Drone? No. Buffing out the cracks on your Scroll screen, also no. Technological marvels of today's Vacuan climate? Ugh, never. Ugh! There's hardly anything good to make a story out of these days, everything's just so boring and safe outside of that one celebrity power couple all the others have gotten leads on already!" One rabbit-eared girl sighed to herself in frustration, kicking back in her office chair with a frown on her lovely young face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Velvet Scarlatina was a college-aged newbie who had just broken into the career of journalism at her news site's entertainment sector. Her body was fit yet lithe in a mildly petite shape with plenty of slender curves to be seen all over her body. She had a modest set of C-cup sized tits worn behind a light-brown blouse and a pair of ladies jeans worn tightly over her long athletic legs. She also had a simple pair of sneakers over her feet and as usual her pair of long floppy bunny ears stuck out from the top of her head with nothing covering them at all. Velvet liked to wear her Faunus features out in the open just out of comfort, she even had her cotton ball tail sticking out the hem of her pants. She was young, had long straight brown hair and a fair hue of skin tone, making her look very soft and cuddly. All year long she wanted something major to publish so she could make a name for herself, but so far all she got were mundane issues that meant nothing to the rest of the world. She needed something big and soon, otherwise, she might actually be fired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then her Scroll rang, showing her a familiar number that made her take the call privately into the nearby ladies room. She didn't want anybody in the office to see her when it came to talking with her one-and-only insider on big news events. She had only recently hired him and hoped he was worth the money.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Velvet here, what do you have for me, Fox?" The girl asked hopefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'll never believe it, Vel. I think we finally hit it big with this one. *Velvet gets excited* You remember that power couple; Jaune Arc and his wife Weiss Arc-Schnee?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well get this, they're having a big secret shindig over at the lavish three-story Hotel resort they own somewhere in downtown's financial district. It's a real big deal, Velvet, they've got a ton of famous people invited to this high-class place from what I hear. Apparently, it's going down the top floor tonight after sunset." Fox said over the phone and Velvet puffed her cheeks adorably, feeling excited already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ooooh! You got me all hyped up now, Fox. I hope this is all true, how did you hear about it in the first place? I mean, I know you're good at what you do, but if this was supposed to be high confidentiality..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's just say I have my sources, I can be a clever Fox when the opportunity arrives. Luckily, one of my guys managed to give me a keycard for the elevator that goes up to the top floor. I don't know how he got it, but apparently, you're supposed to be flashing it to the two bouncers standing guard at the elevator. You're going to wanna go and get yourself a nice, high-quality dress for the occasion, Vel. If you go check out what's inside, this could be the story of the century. Let's see what goes on in that top-floor that they don't want anybody knowing about." Fox finished, leaving Velvet positively bristling with excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Any chance you can tell me who the high-profile celebs are being invited? I'd like to know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, to the best of my knowledge, there's the Olympic Champion of Mistral; Pyrrha Nikos. The UFC kickboxing champion; Yang Xiao Long. A Young Faunus Rights political leader; Blake Belladonna. Whatever this event is, it has to be big. So make sure you bring a high-powered camera and a turbo-charged battery, then meet me later tonight so I can give you the keycard in person."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll be there, oh and Fox, thank you!" Velvet gushed, ending the call and left the ladies room with high hopes of making it to the Condo party.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was going to have a story to share alright, one that'll be big.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later that day, after meeting with Fox in an alleyway just outside of the large multi-story hotel itself, Velvet got the keycard from him and quickly changed into a more fashionable outfit for the evening. When she arrived at the first-floor lobby, looking for the elevator with the keycard being held in one hand, she saw two large bulky-bodied guards in suits protecting the entrance to the elevator like your typical nightclub bouncers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If there was ever any doubt that this was the place where the party was at, it was long gone. Velvet gulped nervously and quickly checked herself out in a nearby window. She checked her face, her hair, and adjusted her fashionable evening dress she had spent half her paycheck on just for this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. What she wore was a lovely and somewhat exotic satin dress colored in light metallic brown. She had it worn perfectly over her lithe and flexible body, managing to show off just enough leg to distract guys and let her cleavage show just a bit in case things get hairy. She was dressed luxuriously for a night on the town judging by her appearance, yet she was still a little nervous. Walking up to the two guards, she flashed them the pink key card to their faces, sweating nervously when she did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, you're good to go up. The elevator is pre-set to take you to the top floor where the party is at. Have fun." One of them stated gruffly, giving Velvet back the keycard as they stepped aside, allowing her into the automatic self-opening elevator before her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She would be relieved and feel confident with her plan to get into the party succeeding were it not for the fact that she saw an old friend of hers waiting inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'What the....? Is that Coco?!' Velvet thought to herself, astonished when she recognized one of her closest friends inside the elevator with two other women.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She too was dressed fashionably for the evening and ready to go up to the party like she was. Coco was standing next to her was an older, admittedly beautiful woman with platinum-blonde hair done in a stylish dripping bang hairstyle with a curled bun in the back of her head. She had the look of a gorgeous secretary or a librarian and was probably in her late thirties or early forties, yet she still looked as youthful as any woman in her prime would be. She wore a lavish silver gown over her body, allowing most of her robust cleavage to be shown, making Velvet suddenly feel inadequate in comparison. The other girl was petite and probably only a couple of years younger than Velvet herself, given how short her girly frame was. She had dark tinted-red hair with ruby-colored bangs and remarkable silver eyes that sparkled. Her dress outfit was more of a cute and modest variety, but it was still elegant with its mystique red and black design with silken pantyhose showing off her legs. Velvet recognized her immediately and put together who these two ladies were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'That's Glynda Goodwitch; the Head of the Beacon Academy private school. That girl there is Ruby Rose; the engineering mechanic prodigy that's been all the buzz lately in local news. What could these two possibly be doing here? A-are they that famous to be invited? Late Night parties with possibly deviant rich people wouldn't seem like their thing, but....better think of it later. Time to greet an old friend first.' Velvet reasoned as she walked in, placing herself between the women and making Coco finally notice her presence when she arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Velvet? Is that you, Fun-Bun? W-wow! What a surprise to see you. Seriously, in here of all places. I had no idea you got invited, I'm totally surprised." Coco greeted slyly as she pulled Velvet inside, letting the automated mechanism of the elevator begin bringing them up to the top floor at a steady pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coco was a beautiful young woman just like Velvet, but with short dark brown hair stylishly done with a long highlighted bang dripping down the right side of her face. She normally had sunglasses over her charming almond-colored eyes, but she was without them tonight and she looked as formally dressed in the same way Velvet was. She was wearing a mocha-colored satin dress, luxuriously draped over her highly sexual body to the point more cleavage and leg showed than hers. The other two women said nothing and simply enjoyed the music the elevator made while Velvet and Coco caught up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good to see you too, Coco. I am honestly surprised I'd find a friend here, hehehe." Velvet greeted a bit nervously, it seemed like Coco was hiding something about this party and trying to hide her shock at seeing Velvet invited here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How've you been, Mocha bun? Is journalism still treating you right at the office? Remember; you can always come to me for a job as a high-paid secretary or fellow fashion designer if it doesn't work out." Coco offered in her usual friendly way, making Velvet giggle sheepishly as she declined her offer for the time being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll pass...but I may make a note of it later in the future depending on what happens tonight. How....when did you get invited, Coco? Is your fashion industry really that big for the Arc-Schnee power couple to notice?" Velvet asked curiously and saw her friend preen with a prideful smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Heh, you bet. I do sexy lingerie, after all, Vel. They're absolute quality and sell to the highest-paying customers at a decent price, most of it being bought by the big lady herself; Weiss Schnee-Arc, before I first came to this thing." She answered, making Velvet even more curious until she flashed her friend a surprised look on her face. "What I'm surprised about is why you're here really. This your first time?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was...brought here actually, and yes it is. I am certainly looking forward to it, Coco.~" Velvet answered, keeping the truth a secret from her friend in case it got Fox and herself in trouble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh ho ho, then you're for it tonight, Velvet. Let's the catching-up for later and just have ourselves a good time living wild tonight at this thing. Trust me, it'll the most 'Orgasmic' experience of your life by far.~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that suggestion, Velvet could agree were she not confused by Coco's choice of words. Just as the elevator arrived at the top floor of the luxurious hotel, all three of the other women started undressing without hesitation. The girl named Ruby pulled down the straps of her dress, revealing her naked B-cup breasts and slid the rest of her outfit down past her legs. Glynda did the same and peeled off the sleek silver top of her gown, letting her luscious pair of E-cups spill out without a bra to hold them back. The rest of her outfit came down around her body revealing her plump and naked heart-shaped ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'What are they doing?! W-why are they getting naked?!' Velvet shrieked internally with a face as red as a tomato when she saw Coco doing the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fashion mogul slipped down the spaghetti straps of her dress as well, allowing a pair of plump-looking D-cups to spill out, jiggling as she shimmied the rest of her outfit off of her highly sexual body. The light brown fuzz of her sex became visible just like with all the others, showing Velvet three different pussies moistening with clear arousal and excitement. It was shocking to the Rabbit that these women didn't even bother wearing panties after they took off their outfits. It seemed like they did this with eerie regularity, showing no discomfort or awkwardness between each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhh....Coco? What are you all doing?" She asked meekly, receiving surprised looks from each woman until they heard the sound they wanted to hear when the elevator reached its destination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*Ding!*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doors to the elevator finally opened, revealing the 'Biggest Surprise' Velvet could never anticipate was currently going on inside the overly spacious top floor with many, upon many female guests waltzing around nakedly in leisure. Her jaw dropped and her eyes spaced out when she saw what was going on inside of the condo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh....my... my goodness." Velvet trailed off in a whimper as she saw nothing but naked skin everywhere, as far as the eye can see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All over the place, there were nude women frolicking about, either indulging in each other in highly erotic lesbian escapades while others simply watched and masturbated from afar. There were even some of them looking spent, slumped over parts of an overly long circular couch, oozing semen from each pair of gaping holes that used to be their assholes and their pusses. It was debauchery all over with one very noticeable difference being noticed by Velvet's eyes; there was not a single man in sight. At least not on the parlor anyway, where all sweaty naked women were resting anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the distance, Velvet's long rabbit ears could faintly pick up the noise of one lucky woman moaning loudly, it was coming from within the master bedroom further back. Add to that, there was also the music of bedsprings making continuous noise which coincided with the sounds of bodies slapping together in rather obvious sexual intimacy. Ignoring all of that for a brief moment, Velvet listened to the music in the background while other more 'conscious' women hung out together while sharing a drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby and Glynda gleefully walked out of the elevator with their dresses carried off into their arms and then promptly tossed aside as they joined the party. They were obviously very eager, judging by the enthusiastic looks on their face, and went off to wherever the action was. Velvet stood there, left behind in the elevator with Coco sneaking up behind her, and having a sinister smile on her face as she prepared to 'Ready' Velvet for the man-in-charge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's go introduce you to 'Him', since it's obviously your first time here. He's going to like a fresh young babe like you being delivered right into his lap. You'll love this, Vel." Coco whispered behind Velvet's ears, making the now nerve-wracked bunny Faunus look behind her for a brief moment until she was pushed into the forway of the penthouse where the party was still taking place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being shoved, albeit playfully, down the center of the sex-filled room between numerous women, Velvet noticed that the closer she got to the master bedroom, she louder the moans of ecstasy got. She had her face colored in red the entire time, gulping nervously as she passed by more unconscious female bodies along the way. Some were left, leaning unconsciously against the walls, others in big comfy chairs looking like they just had the fucking of a lifetime. All of them were naked and reeking of the stench of semen, making it obvious what was going to be happening to Velvet next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uuuuhhhh! Coco....!? Where are you taking me....?" She squealed nervously until they got to the master bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There, Velvet saw a large double-large King-sized bed nearly the size of a swimming pool, shaking constantly as the tall masculine form of Jaune Arc held the body of a beautiful redheaded young girl from behind as he slammed into her doggy style.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*Gulp!*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-Is that...him?" Velvet asked nervously, seeing Coco nod her head from out the corner of her eye. She watched Jaune Arc, who was apparently more filled out in terms of muscle than she originally thought, slamming his hips in the body of the Olympic Champion Pyrrha Nikos. 'N-no way! T-that is Pyrrha Nikos herself! And she's having sex with Jaune....?!'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ahhh...! Ahhh...! Ohhh yesss, Jaune! Ravage me! Love my body as much as you like, just be sure to leave everything inside! I don't care if it's a risky day, I wanna feel your seed pouring into my pussy right now!" The redheaded Star Athlete hollered out, wearing a delirious smile on her face as she felt the thick mass of Jaune's member plunge right back into her folds from behind with a shove!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pyrrha Nikos was a very accomplished Olympic Champion, she had a tall, femininely-toned muscular body with curves and large E-cup sized breasts that made her out to be a perfect supermodel. She was a 'Goddess' in all but definition, and she was currently on all fours panting like a dog as she was being fucked roughly by Jaune Arc himself. Her hair was down, her body was bare naked and slamming repeatedly back into his pelvis as he held her down from the waist with his hands.  Velvet watched as her face contorted into one very intoxicated smile wrought with pleasure. she had her tongue rolling out and her green eyes drifting north of her sockets, it was far from the vision Velvet had of the Four-Time Olympic champion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nngh..nghnn...nhhn..gnnh! I'm getting ready to blow real soon here, Pyrrha! Hope you're ready to retire early from your career and raise a kid or three if I happen to knock you up. It'd be exactly the way you wanted to retire after meeting me, right?" Jaune teased with a confident face as he slammed voraciously into the redhead's waist even more, making her body quiver salaciously in nonstop euphoria. The ripples she was making were causing her boobs to jiggle, she made the goofiest face of ecstasy Velvet never expected to see on such a dignified champion like her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ggyaaaahhh.....! Oohhhhh Jaune! Yes! Yess! Please....release it all inside of me! I would love to have your darling children after tonight!~" Pyrrha cried out euphorically again, tilting her head back and smiling lovingly at Jaune while others circled around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Velvet saw many more unconscious women on the way here to the bedroom, some were resting comfortably in their cum-stained birthday suits atop many large bean bag chairs. There were even a few atop of the large bed itself watching the show of the Champion getting railed by the man of the house, leaving Velvet to wonder just what in the world she had gotten herself into. Suddenly she doesn't feel like taking out her camera and snapping pictures of this. Seeing the Olympic Champion Pyrrha Nikos make a goofy overly pleasured face felt like a warning to her, but when she reached for her purse she heard a voice speak up from behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Enjoying the show, Miss Scarlatina?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Velvet turned around and came face-to-face with the illustrious Weiss Schnee-Arc herself. She was Jaune's official wife and partner in their world-domineering conglomerate. She had a mildly petite frame, yet looked as feminine and as beautiful as a Supermodel in all her majestic cream-skinned glory. Weiss was also naked, she let her perky B-cup tits jostle and jiggle as she stood there with her hands on her hips and a coy knowledgeable smile on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A-ah, M-Misses Arc-Schnee....! I uh...didn't see you there, *Ahem*...what a lovely party you have here." Velvet introduced awkwardly, feeling increasingly nervous as Weiss stood next to Coco, both women were appraising the Rabbit's youthful and attractive appearance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's nice, right? Just like I told you, I just know Jaune is going to love her big time once he's done over there with Nikos." Coco said, shocking Velvet as she saw Weiss walking up to her with a cute and smug look on her face, making her feel increasingly nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fun fact; my husband there, is completely insatiable when it comes to sex. He's as virile as a fox on the mating season and as well-hung as the highest quality stallion you'd ever see, and with an insanely high libido on top of it." Weiss as she ran a finger around her chest with a seductive smile. "We've had ten children so far, one immediately after the other with each Arc-Schnee sibling being only a year apart from each other. We became very addicted to sex during our honeymoon, but unfortunately, I, alone, cannot satisfy his daily needs. His lust is nearly infinite, as you can very well see."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gestured to all of the unconscious, satisfied-looking women that were oozing globs of his sperm straight from the gaping holes on their bodies. Velvet gulped nervously as a result and felt both of Weiss's hands reach for the spaghetti straps on her dress, tugging them off of her shoulders with a smile and without Velvet's consent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That is why we have these parties in the first place; to satisfy his nearly endless hunger as well as 'Scratch the Itch' for dozens, upon dozens, of pent-up career-focused women like yourself. We've been getting more willing participants lately,  word gets out quickly when these ladies gossip amongst themselves about how great he is in bed. This is also the reason why I have only Jaune here as the sole male, it'd be kinda pointless to bring any others since all the girls here simply want him to fuck them into a stupor. Only Jaune, and Jaune alone, can satisfy them in the way they like." Weiss finished, leaving Velvet floored by the reveal, secretly wishing she had a tape recorder on-hand to get all this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That is also the reason why you're here, Velvet. I've had my eye on you for a while now." Weiss revealed, shocking Velvet as she continued to hear Pyrrha Nikos wailing uncontrollably in drunken pleasure in the background. "You had your inside-man; Fox, give you a key, right? Well, that's because I gave it to him to give to you without him knowing who his 'Friend' really was. I am your real insider."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'S-she's what?! Oh no! I've been tricked! I-I've got to get out of here pronto!' Velvet was about to sprint back out toward the exit when she felt a pair of strong female hands grab each of her shoulders firmly in place. She struggled in futility until she noticed that the people holding her was the kickboxing Champion Yang Xiao Long and Velvet's very own friend Coco Adel. Both beautiful women were naked and kept her held in place at Weiss's command, gently tugging down the top of her dress to let her tits spill out into the open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gahhh! W-what is this, Misses Arc-Schnee?!" Velvet shrieked out when she felt Coco's right hand gently placing itself onto her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shhh, no screaming now, Velvet. Every first-timer's panicked squeals always turn into a mood-killer. Trust me, you'll change your tune once you experience the greatest miracle of pleasure in the entire world, trust me on that. There's nothing to be worried about here." Coco said with an intoxicatingly lustful expression on her face, making Velvet's eyes twitch considerably in panic as she felt Yang grab the center of her satin dress and ripped the entire thing off of her body in a single pull!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*Riipppp!!*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Gyaaahhh! T-that was over four hundred Lien right there too!' Velvet thought in mild fury as she felt her body become displayed in absolute naked exposure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had a mocha-colored lace thong covering up her sex yet no bra of any kind doing the same for her breasts. She was standing there, naked as can be, being held in Yang and Coco's hands as she watched Weiss point in the direction of her husband Jaune once more. Velvet couldn't help but look his way, seeing the highly masculine man dug his fingers into Pyrrha's waist, she knew what was about to happen next. Jaune growled loudly with a blissful smile and slammed back into the woman's body, filling her entire pussy up with as he was about to let out his twenty-fifth payload for the evening. Weiss was keeping count.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uugnnh...uugh...ughh...uughh....aaaggghhh! Here it comes, Pyrrha! Nngh!" Jaune growled as he felt the confines of Nikos pussy gripping around his cock, sucking him into her womb where her cervix took to choking on his penis in order to milk his cum out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man had hit the Champion's G-spot already, making her succumb to one last mind-blowing climax before feeling the thick blasts of sperm fill up her entire unprotected body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*Spluurtt..sppllurrtt..sppluurrtt..spplurrtt..spluurrtt....sppuullrrtt!*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Velvet's eyes widened in both fright and surprise as she saw Pyrrha wailing uncontrollably in ecstasy following that intense creampie. For Weiss and the others, it was like watching an everyday 'Home Movie' being made right in front of their eyes. Seeing Pyrrha shudder continuously in pleasure had always been a highlight whenever Jaune was involved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thick splashes of her sperm filled her raw unprotected womb to the point there was some of his sperm leaking out from the mouth of her twat. Pyrrha shuddered one last time before collapsing onto the bed, Velvet's eyes remained shaken in their mortified state despite how aroused she was actually getting by watching it. She twitched a bit when Jaune turned his head in her direction, flashing her a genuine smile as he started pulling out of Pyrrha's sex with a plop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*Splotch!*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A thick cascade of pearly goo spilled out of the young aspiring career woman, making her whimper and shocking Velvet after seeing he was still as hard as a rock even after delivering such a payload seconds ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'H-he's still hard?! Just what kind of monster of libido is he?' She wondered, gulping down her saliva nervously after bucking her legs into each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss snickered playfully after she noticed her reaction, Velvet tried to look away from Jaune's well-chiseled body getting up off the bed and making his way over to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Heh, poor girl, she still thinks she can resist him like that. She'll be changing her tune soon enough and thanking us profusely for being introduced to my Sex Monster of a Husband. Wonder what name will Pyrrha give her kid if it turns out she's pregnant, she's had to be number thirty-six by my count.' Weiss mused and saw Jaune walk up to Velvet closely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gestured for Yang and Coco to let go of her so that he could cup the bashful bunny's chin in his right hand, making her bashfully look into his face before lifting it onto his lips for a sweet kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"M--mmmhmmm!" Velvet squeaked adorably in utmost surprise, she was feeling the strong musk of Jaune's scent overwhelm her senses after feeling his lips suckle on her own in such a strong, domineering way. 'H-he's kissing me....he's really kissing me! S-Should I refuse? Push him off...? O-Or.......oh...just give in already, Velvet.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette bunny soon relaxed into his gasp, feeling her limbs go slack as she felt the soothing energy of Jaune's kiss make her legs turn into jelly the longer she felt it. The way he tasted her lips and held her in place against his chest made Velvet visualize this as one of her Romantic Novella books.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes drift upwards into her sockets until her lids closed, she began pulling her arms around his muscular neck, kicking up one of her legs by the knee in a typical giddy fashion. Yang and Coco both snickered to each other at how adorable Velvet was behaving after having been so stubborn mere moments ago. Now she was embracing Jaune completely, deepening the kiss and feeling his strong tongue roll down her throat, making her rabbit ears twitch excitedly in the air. Her luscious C-cup sized tits pushed into his pecs, squishing against his hard skin with nipples brushing up against him with excitement. Her mound glistened with excitement the longer this went on, and until it ended, she wouldn't' feel like letting go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*Squelch!*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmmmm!? A-A tongue...somebody's tongue is pushing inside of my a-ass!' She thought with eyes bursting wide open in surprise, tempting herself to see who it might be until it continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmmhmmhm....*Schlupp..schlupp...schlupp..schlupp...schlupp!*...aaahmmhm!~" A woman's voice hummed erotically from behind Velvet's buttocks. Whoever it was, had slipped her panties aside and spread open her cheeks so she could worm her tongue into the warm velvet-colored pucker hole of her anus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was making her become dizzy with pleasure, feeling that spongy appendage squirm around inside of her anus. She wanted it to go on and not stop, but then she felt one of Jaune's hands reach up to her chest as she pulled back from his face a bit. She felt his strong firm fingers digging into one of her breasts, squeezing into highly sensitive weak spots and fondling her as he goes, making Velvet breathe hotly as she became hot with sensation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aaahhhh....aaahhhh..mmnnghhh! Please......play with them harder, tug on them.....squeeze them if you like. It...it feels so very good.~" She breathed out, making a flushed face and tilting her head back while moaning loudly in ragged breaths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Rabbit had never felt pleasure like this before in her life, between the stranger's tongue swirling around inside of her anus to Jaune's hands fondling each of her breasts in a way only an expert masseuse knew how to do, Velvet's will plummeted into the abyss of submission in the wake of pleasure. Suddenly her job didn't seem that important to her anymore, all she wanted was to do was enjoy more of this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmhm, you've got such a nice and fluffy set of tits, Miss Scarlatina. And you definitely make the cutest faces too when you moan.~" Jaune said in a dark lust-filed voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh huh.....oh my! Mmhmm!~" Velvet moaned back, letting him dig into her neck and nibble at her jawline in a series of sweet and succulent butterfly kisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This dual sensation of foreplay and romance continued for about a few minutes with Jaune hungrily nibbling at Velvet's neck, making her coo and moan inside of his arms as he continued to play with her breasts. Velvet was feeling non-stop pleasure eroding her entire body as she felt Jaune expertly knead and squeeze her tits like a professional. She felt as if he knew all the weaker, more sensitive, places were as he was grabbing them with firm strong hands, pleasing her with gusto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Velvet hiked up one of her legs to wrap around his left thigh, feeling the unknown woman between her buttocks slide her tongue in deeper within her anus. She was feeling sensate, blind with pleasure coming from this foreplay until Jaune felt he was ready to fuck her out of primal need. Ceasing his groping session and pulling back from Velvet's neck and chest, seeing her breathing exasperatedly as she had nearly come after minutes of mere groping from his fingers, Jaune gestured for the woman tonguing Velvet's ass to get off. When she did, he took the pleasure-addled bunny Faunus over to the large bed where she could have her turn on the Arc express next. Weiss watched as he carried the bunny-eared journalist over and laid her on the surface, leaving her legs spread wide apart, showing her tight-looking pussy in all its sodden glory. No doubt about it,, he was ready for her to join their private little harem behind the scenes of high-class society. Right after he fucked her senseless, of course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling frisky at the thought of seeing fresh meat being taken by her husband, Weiss's own perverted friskiness came forth and she beckoned for both Yang and Coco to come over as she made her way over to the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come here, you two, Mama's going to need a little action of her own for the show. Just seeing him take care of such a demure little beauty like her in his usual domineering way, is making me feel like it's our honeymoon again.~" She said, moaning with excitement after sliding her hands around both Coco's and Yang's waist from behind and pulling them close to her own naked body. they arrived on the bed together and stood up on their knees ready to watch the romp take place</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss ran a hand up between each of Yang's smoothly-toned legs, fingering her sperm-soaked pussy with a smile as she pulled Coco in from the side to begin making out with her in raunchy lesbian action. She closed her eyes blissfully and engaged the tall brunette in a languid display of tongues rolling into each other and around the inside of the other's mouth. It was as if Weiss and Coco's lips were trying to devour each other, and they were doing it in a salacious, erotic way that made Yang bristle with arousal herself as she watched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmmm..mmm.....mmm!~" She mewled into Coco's mouth, tasting her saliva as she ran her tongue down her lips and then slid it inside of her cheeks, swirling it around in such a shamelessly erotic way. Coco held her face close and did the same by wrapping her lips around Weiss's tongue, sucking it feverishly while they made out atop the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Velvet had regained some of her rationality and became nervous again after feeling her thong get pulled down her waist and off of her feet. She had spread herself on reflex, showing Jaune's hungry eyes the full view of her slightly fuzzy sex ready for poudning.  out her sex before Jaune's hungry eyes not a second later. All of her was exposed now, showing the blonde adonis her sodden-looking tight pussy in all its pink and squishy glory. She wasn't a virgin, much to Jaune's slight dismay. Velvet had given her virginity to her a boyfriend she had back in college back when she went to school. But when she saw that monolith of a cock hovering directly above her snatch, she suddenly felt like a fresh maiden all over again. Things were different this around and it was certainly going to be the experience of a lifetime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaune had his cock standing erect and looking as firm as an oak tree, and large as a baby elephant's trunk. It made her nervous yet excited at the same time, making her loins froth with aching desire to feel it as it was her mating imperative as a Bunny Faunus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You look pretty tight down there, Velvet, you smell good too. I wonder if you taste good." Jaune purred as he crouched down between her legs, gripping each of her thighs into his hands and keeping them suspended in the air as he started kissing the pink flesh of her labia before beginning to eat her out. His lips hungrily nibbled on her sensitive womanhood, tasting every bit of it and making Velvet grab her head in mind-blowing stimulation as he continued gorging on her muff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*Schlupp..schlupp..schlupp...schluppp!*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmhmmhmm.~" Jaune mewled delightfully as he ran his tongue around in circles over the soft pink sex of Velvet's core. He even spread out her insides a bit with a pair of fingers to give himself wider access to her sodden pink insides and allow it to worm deeper into her vaginal depths. This sensation was making the bunny-eared reporter breathe heavily in mind-shredding bliss!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aaaahhhhhhh....! Ohhhh....god! Yesss! Yess! Ggghhh!~" Velvet cried out in ecstasy as she felt the expert use of Jaune's mouth and lips making a mess out of her folds. He alternated between swirling his tongue around the insides of her mound, tasting her and occasionally fingering her twats when flicking her exposed clitoris..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her legs kicked out into the air, dangling helplessly in spasm-induced twitchiness directly above his beefy shoulders. She was truly being given the most blissful cunnilingus experience she had received, bar none. Nothing her old boyfriend did could compare to this nirvana she was feeling right now, she may as well consider it a fresh start now that she's had a taste of 'Arc' splendor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hgghhhh! Ahh.....ohhh...Coco was right! She was right all along! I...I needed this! He's just so good....so professional at the art of making love to a woman. Oohhh, thank you, Coco! Thank yoooouuu... Jaaaauune!' Velvet internally celebrated, tilting back her head so she could see her friend hungrily sucking face with the Schnee woman herself before eventually pulling off of her lips with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched the frisky open-minded wife of Jaune Arc-Schnee suddenly take Yang next. The smaller girl took the Kick-boxing champion into her slender arms and shoved her tongue into her mouth without a moment's hesitation. Yang closed her eyes and began making out with her, tasting the girl's saliva by swallowing her tongue in a raunchy lesbian embrace. Coco tended to her petite body by sucking on one of her tits, squeezing that woman's nipple between her lips while fingering her pussy out from underneath the back of her legs. It was such a bizarre sight to see this open-ended relationship being acted out between so many high-profile women, but Velvet couldn't find it within herself to object to it at all. If anything, she wishes she had indulged in this debauchery sooner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaune hungrily tongued out her pussy for about several more minutes until he sensed Velvet about to cum already. Fingering the girl's twat as well as running his tongue around in circles within the inner flesh of her sex, the bunny-eared girl crossed her legs tightly behind his neck and buried his maw into her muff as she came! Velvet's body shuddered wildly as she let out an ear-piercing cry of ecstasy filling up the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aaaggghhh....aaahh..aaahh...ahhhhhhh!~ I'm cumming....!~" She cried out, writhing about along the bed with her tits shaking wildly and her pelvis grinding into Jaune's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man simply remained comfortable between her legs, sucking out the moisture of her pussy and lapping up every splash of nectar she sent his way. The way he moved his tongue around in spirals within her throbbing sex caused Velvet cum a second time right after the first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmhmm, tasty." Jaune moaned as he uncrossed Velvet's ankles from behind his neck when she finished cumming entirely. He pulled himself up and saw that the girl had a positively glowing smile on her face post-orgasm. "You're finally ready for the main course now, Velvet. If you weren't already a screamer before, you will be once I start fucking you and turn your pussy inside out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hehehehehehe....please...and thank you, Mister Arc~." Velvet whimpered helplessly with a smile, she was practically begging him to fuck her raw and seed as much of her insides as humanly possible, not caring for the possible consequences one bit..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched Jaune stand up on his kneecaps, guiding the head of his massive dick down onto her moist pink folds, ready to fuck into next week. Velvet was increasingly nervous due to its size, but she couldn't stop her mouth from salivating when imagining the feeling she'd get when finally receiving it. The bulbous head of his cock pushed down onto her sex and buried itself promptly inside of Velvet's pink and wet folds with a shove.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*Squelch!*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aaaaahhnn......! Ohhhhh, Mister Arc! It's s-s-so...big! It feels like it's breaking me in half!" Velvet cried out, initially in pain as she felt her insides stretch out in a way they've never stretched before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully the pain was brief as she felt Jaune move his pelvis down onto her, sliding his dick even further into her sex and feeling up more of her insides pleasurably around him as he goes. She was feeling more bliss than agony right now, making her lips morph from an 'O' shape circle to a complete ahegao smile with her bunny ears twitching excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Velvet's legs shot out into the air, quivering anxiously as 'Nirvana' ran through her entire body the moment Jaune's cock pushed its way through her cervix and into her womb with ease! Her back arched upward and her chest pushed out, making her tits jiggle in front of his face as he held one of his strong hands around the bottom of the girl's hips to keep her joined with him. He lowered himself to hover Velvet's chest, watching her goofy expression take hold while feeling her insides tightening intensely around his meat like so. It was obvious she had never had anything like him before at all, this made Jaune proud and he considered this her 'Real' first time after gauging her over-the-top reaction. With a grin, he penetrated her womb and moved his dick around inside of it to the point Velvet's stomach displayed a protrusion of his cock pushing out from the surface. Velvet let out an incomprehensible, garble of moans as he began fucking her in a steady rhythmic pattern of pelvis slamming into her hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaune started slamming into her even faster, making her legs sway into the air as he pushed his massive length thoroughly through her pussy like so. He was enjoying the feeling of her tight gooey sex, squeezing him desperately and making him rut into her even faster as if he were an Alpha Male carnivore pressing down onto its chosen mate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nnghh..nghhnn..gnh..nnghn...nghh..agghhh! Oohhh yeah! You feel amazing, Velvet! I'm loving the way your tight pussy is wringing my dry for my seed." Jaune said out loud, bucking into her more raucously atop the bed and creating a series of loud spring-creaking sounds as he begins to fuck her harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Among the noises of moans and other bodily noises of sex occurring around the room, Velvet's screams of pleasure combined with the sound of Jaune's pelvis smacking into her frame eventually became the loudest..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uuugh...uuugh..uuhg..uughh..uuaahh! Nngghhhhhh! It feels...so good! I love it, Mister Jaune!~" She cried out, making her eyes float upward as her lips curved into a wide smile while she embraced the ecstasy head-on. Once Velvet's legs stopped shaking in the air, she brought them down around Jaune's waist, encasing them around him in a vice-like grip as he continued to bottom out of her thoroughly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaune was hearing only incoherent giggles of pure ecstasy and moans as Velvet felt her brains turn into mush by the sensation he was giving her. Figuring he wouldn't be getting any answers out of her anytime soon, Jaune simply settled for ramming his waist down upon her smaller frame in a missionary-style position. He immediately felt her legs lock tightly around his back ankle-to-ankle while his balls slapped continuously against her buttocks in a voracious manner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was grunting like an animal now after fucking her for fifteen straight minutes, feeling Velvetr's sex repeatedly gush around his length as she had cum several times already upon feeling his cock hammer into her G-spot deep within. Jaune, of course, held out on cumming, but he was getting gradually closer to a grand finish inside of the frisky bunny's pussy. So far, she had been his freshest, least experience, a new member to date, and he'd love to fuck her even more from now on after tonight. Pushing himself into her depths and feeling her fingers claw into his shoulders from below while making that goofy ahegao smile, Jaune kept on fucking Velvet into submission as Weiss continued pleasuring the other two girls in front of his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aaahh...aahhh...ahh...ahh..aaahhhh! Yesss! Fuck me, Mister Arc....! Please....ravage me as he pumped and rolled himself onto her body continuously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing her head tossed back and her chest sticking out, even more, Jaune took it upon himself to grab onto one of Velvet's bouncing tits with his right hand. He started working his magic on that fluffy C-cup sized mound of hers, squeezing every finger into the erogenous areas he knew he'd find. This caused Velvet to howl even louder and shake her head left to right as her insides tightened around him even more now. The squelching noises of coitus were music to Weiss's ears as she was currently tonguing out Yang's throat while keeping an eye on her husband's action. He was insatiable, he always was, and highly virile to boot. Some of the other women here have had children from him as a direct result and continue to come here to get more action from the richest stud in the world. Weiss didn't mind it one bit, she knew she could not keep up with Jaune's legendary lust and his libido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While hungrily slurping on Yang's bottom lip, she took a moment to look around and see other women like Belladonna, Goodwitch, Valkyrie, and Rose all climbing onto the bed after watching their action from afar. She knew seeing him fuck a fresh new recruit into their menagerie would turn them on that much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Hmmm, who'd thought you'd ever see such high-profile career women and young prodigies come craving the legendary Arc cock? Hehehe.~' Weias asked herself this rhetorically as she continued swapping spit with Yang, shifting from her mouth to one of her large doughy tits to start sucking on her right nipple like so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aaahh...holy shit...! Mmhhmm, keep it going, Queenie, you're really sizing me up to take your husband's dong as soon as I get an opening to do so. Nghhh...please don't stop though.~" Yang moaned loudly, tossing her head back with a loud cry of bliss escaping into the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss knew enough on how to keep her husband's lovers 'Warmed Up' in case he needed numerous rounds to truly be satisfied during the night. She looked back at Velvet from out of the corner of her eye again, seeing the rabbit embrace her husband entirely by rocking her hips ravenously into his waist like a horny animal. She was getting ready to cum, Weiss knew it, but wondered if it was a safe day for Velvet to be risking an internal creampie. Not that she cared if she wound up pregnant, but her husband's sperm count was very high. It was why they had so many kids in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aaahh...aahh...aahh..aahh...aahh..aaaahhh! Yesss! I'm cumming, Jaune! I'm going to cum again real soon! P-please....shoot your sperm out inside of me already!~" Velvet begged, making a goofy face that Weiss couldn't help but laugh at from afar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silver-haired 'Queen' of the world let go of Yang's tits and saw Coco leave her side to go over and squat over Velvet's head. She watched the brunette fashion mogul straddle the sides of her friend's face, hovering above her in reverse cowgirl style with Jaune getting an up-close view of her nice plump ass!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come here and have a taste of me, Vel. I can't watch you have all the fun, now can I? Just so you're aware, once you get a taste of Arc in this place, you can never come back from it.~" Coco said with a wink and lowered herself down onto Velvet's face, feeling the girl's lips smother the wet folds of her sex from below.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She instantly went to work on tonguing out Coco's cunt in the same hungry manner in which Jaune had eaten her out earlier on. Her lips nibbled at her folds and her tongue drilled into her depths, tasting every inch of Coco's pussy while still being pounded by Jaune like a maniac. The brown-haired bunny even brought her hands up to grab onto each side of Coco's buttocks, squeezing her cheeks and making her yell out in pleasure amidst the skin-slapping noise of sexual coitus going on around the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aaaaghh! Yess! Ohh shit, Vel! You are a natural with your tongue, Vel! Hhooaaaahhh!~" Coco yelled out, riding her friend's face while Jaune continued to fuck Velvet nonstop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss soon broke off from Yang's fat tits and nudged her head in the direction of her husband's romp with a knowing smile. This unspoken message was well-received by the busty blonde and they went over to each take a spot beside Jaune's body while he continuously bottomed out of Velvet's tightening quim. He sat back enough to grab each girl for himself, sliding his hands around their waists and feeling them run their hands along his chest with dreamy smiles on their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like always when it came to a group situation in bed, Jaune took turns engaging each thirsty Arc-Addicted woman and made out with them on the spot. He started with Yang first, he pulled her close so that her pendulous breasts squished up against his side as he tongued out her throat. The giddy blonde babe held her hands around his face, deepening the oral vortex of tongues and saliva they were sharing with each other while Weiss watched Velvet's body shudder again in climax over his cock!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*Nnnggghhhhhhh!* Velvet moaned loudly from underneath Coco's muff, feeling her hips bounce up against Jaune's hips again soon after recovering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Huh, I guess Bunnies do have impressive stamina suitable for sex and copulation. I chose right after all, hehehe. She'll be a great new addition to our little club, but....' Weiss looked up to see the other thirst-ridden women like Goodwitch, Rose, Belladonna, and several others all looking eagerly at Jaune while waiting for their turn. '....she's going to have to learn to share very soon.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm! Mmhmmm! *Shlupp..schlupp..schluppp!* Ahm...Jaune!~" Yang's mouth broke off from the man's face, she watched him turn his attention to Weiss now, about to do the same to her until she stopped him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you think of our new member, honey? Isn't she everything Coco said she'd be and more?' Weiss asked and Jaune, while looking at Coco riding Velvet's face, swiftly agreed with a nod his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You bet, honey. Best birthday gift ever...nghhh! Ohh man, I think I'm finally getting to cum. I can feel her entire pussy squeezing around me right now. She's cumming again!" Jaune announced, watching Coco lift herself up off of Velvet's face after cumming all over it just in time for her to watch Jaune creampie the frisky rabbit-eared friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaune started slamming his pelvis rhythmically into the bunny girl's body, making her spine curve upward again as she came hard on his cock like so! With her head tossing back and her eyes closing tight, Velvet shouted into the air in her fifth climax, wrapping her legs tightly around Jaune's hips until he came! With a hard shove into her sex, he filled up her entire pussy and her womb before grunting with ejaculation!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here! Take my seed! Take everything, Velvet Scarlatina! Consider this your official orientation into the club! Aaaaghh!" Jaune howled loudly and felt his balls bloat as he came directly inside of the bunny girl's body as she too succumbed to one final orgasm right there on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hhaaaggghhhhhh! Yes! Let me have all of it! I beg of you!~" Velvet lout as tiny little hearts in her eye manifest when she felt the first rope of sperm splatter into the walls of her womb like so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*Sppltl...sppllt..spllt..spllt...spllt..splllttt!*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again and again, Jaune delivered a thick and potent payload inside of her likely fertile body, filling out her womb to the brink as some of his seed started leaking out. Velvet, in-turn, wound up squeezing her cervix around his cock as she felt her pussy milk him for everything she got. She could swear she saw stars right now, her body was writhing about wildly in orgasmic bliss as they came for a solid two minutes before finishing up entirely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmgnhhh....! There....we're done.~" Jaune let out with a blissful sigh and saw Velvet suddenly pass out with a goofy smile on her face. "Whoops, I think I may have broken her for the night. Heh."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled out of her pussy and saw a thick sludge of sperm ooze out of its gaping opening. Just as he was about to sit on his ass and take a moment's rest, Weiss curled up on his side with a hand circling around his chest in an affectionate manner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah ah ah, Jaune honey. The night has only just begun for this birthday gift of yours. The Freshman rabbit was just the cherry on top, you still have to 'Break' these thirsty-looking women in. They've been waiting patiently for you to finish.~" Weiss chuckled, gesturing to Jaune all of the other women that had been waiting in the room for him to wrap up with Velvet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They started crawling onto the bed like a horde of sex-hungry zombies going after him for fresh meat, by which they mean his cock turning them into blissful broken sluts like Velvet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Heh, a cake would've been nice too, but alright then.....! Let's do this, ladies. There's plenty of me to go around." Jaune declared excitedly, showing them that his erection still remained as hard as a rock despite cumming just a few seconds ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All at once, Ruby Rose, Glynda Goodwitch, Nora Valkyrie, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, and Weiss Schnee-Arc herself all pounce on him atop the bed, leading to a bedroom filled with lovemaking noises for the rest of the night!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*******</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a long, long night of passion and bodies mashing together in sexual ecstasy, things eventually winded down within the bedroom as the sun rose up through the glass-wall windows of the penthouse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rays of light cascaded throughout the entire scenery, showing Jaune lying in the center of the bed, literally covered by a slew of naked, sweaty, sperm-filled women with blissful smiles on their faces. Velvet and Weiss were at the front of his chest, being the closest compared to everyone else. Jaune awoke momentarily and was about to fall back asleep again until he heard Weiss speak up from the side with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Happy Birthday, honey. I'm glad you liked your birthday gift; a fresh new girl perfect for fucking. One that happened to have bunny ears on top of that, I think that was your fetish if I remember correctly.~" Weiss giggled, receiving a loving kiss from Jaune while everyone else remained knocked out in a blissful state of post-coital sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, honey. Best gift ever, at least until next birthday or maybe again this week with another little get together anyway. And for the record; Bunnies are mostly my theme, not actually my fetish." He corrected and Weiss playfully rolled her eyes with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whatever, while we're on the topic of rabbits and copulation, I.......have been thinking about having another child after seeing you possibly put one into Velvet.~" Weiss began and smiled coyly at Jaune with eyelashes batting, looking at him expectantly as she ran a set of fingers along his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you say, honey?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>End of Chapter</b>
</p><p>
  <b>To be continued.....?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>This has been for Mr What-If, thanks for reading.</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>